Les Entreliés
by Olotie
Summary: Eragon et Saphira partent avec des elfes, des œufs de dragons et des Eldunaris à la recherche d'un lieu idéal pour créer une colonie. Alors qu'ils pensent avoir trouvé un monde en paix et amical, une menace se fait ressentir, pire que celle de Galbatorix. FIC EN PAUSE pour l'instant.
1. Chapter 1:un nouveau monde

Le bateau voguait depuis une semaine sur des flots aux rives désertes, quand la rivière déboucha sur une mer. Une grande mer d'huile. Eragon ouvrit de grans yeux et appela mentalement la dragonne:

"Saphira!

-Oui?

-Tu savais que la mer était si proche?

-...Oui?

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?

-Parce que nous allons la traverser?"

Le dragonnier jeta un regard noir à Saphira.

"Il ne nous reste plus que cela à faire, de toute façon, maugréa-t-il. Les terres que nous avons visitées sont stériles, et trop petites pour accueillir une colonie de dragons et de dragonniers. Mais la mer est une distance considérable pour les futurs dragonniers qui feront la route pour obtenir leurs oeufs et être instruits."

Lupusänghren s'approcha de lui. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, regarda l'horizon et déclara:

"Il nous reste un long chemin à parcourir, Argetlam. Je te propose de nous arrêter sur la côte pour la nuit."

Eragon hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Ne fût-ce que pour faire le point.

Le bivouac fut levé en un rien de temps. Eragon, prononçant un simple _Brisingr_, alluma un feu et les elfes sortirent des instruments ramenés du _Du Weldenvarden_. Bientôt une douce musique flotta dans les airs. Le dragonnier alla rejoindre Saphira, qui s'était allongée dans l'ombre, loin des flammes crépitantes.

"Nous partirons demain à l'aube, annonça-t-il. Même les elfes ne savent pas quand nous atteindrons l'autre rivage."

Saphira ne répondit pas. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, avant de détourner son regard vers la mer.

"Nous finiront bien par accoster, de toute façon, continua Eragon. Il n'y a tout de même pas les limites du monde là où nous allons. La terre est ronde."

Il aimait se répéter cette découverte qu'il avait faite lui-même, particulièrement à ce moment. Il voulait se persuader que leur mission n'était pas vaine.

"Il y a une terre, là-bas."

Eragon sursauta. Saphira l'observait à nouveau. Elle continua:

"Les rouleaux de la bibliothèque d'Ellesméra parlaient de terre inexplorées, te souviens-tu? Tu as même proposé de demander de l'aide à leurs populations.

-Mais elles étaient trop éloignées pour répondre à temps. Et elles ont sans doute leurs propres problèmes.

-Sûrement. Mais des peuples, des royaumes et des territoires dans fin nous font face. Je le sais.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre?

-Tu m'as toujours fait confiance, non?"

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse, et s'allongea à son tour, le dos appuyé contre le flanc de la dragonne.

"Bonne nuit, Saphira, murmura-t-il avant de s'abandonner à ses songes.

-Bonne nuit, petit homme."

L'aube arriva, porteuse d'espoir, car ce matin le groupe prenait la mer. Au loin, un nouveau monde les attendait, peut-être un havre de paix pour une future colonie.

Après un dernier adieu à la terre quil'avait vue naître et grandir, Eragon embarqua et le bateau quitta la côte.

"Ce que nous trouverons là-bas, personne ne peut le prévoir, Argetlam, répondit Lupusänghren après que le dragonnier lui eût rapporté les propos de Saphira. Mais les dragons restent des mystères, même après des milliers d'années à les fréquenter, même pour leur personne. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Saphira puisse entrevoir les terres que nous allons découvrir dans son esprit. Comme je te l'ai dit, les dragons recèlent beaucoup de secrets. Nous constaterons que Saphira a vu juste - et j'espère qu'elle a vu juste- quand nous atteindrons une côte inconnue."

Sur ces mots, le bâtiments s'éloignait, porté par le vent d'Ouest. Il ne resta bientôt sur la ligne d'horizon qu'un miniscule point, qui disparut quelques minutes après.


	2. Chapter 2:le port

Ce voyage-ci fut plus long que celui fait pour parvenir aux rivages Est de l'Alagaësia. Il dura un mois et demi. S'ils n'avaient pas pris de nourriture en plus dans le cas où d'autres personnes se seraient jointes à eux - ce qui n'était pas le cas- ils seraient morts de faim.

La mer paraissait sans fin. Eragon commençait à douter des affirmations de Saphira quand une mince ligne noire se profila à l'horizon.

"Je vois une île! s'écria-t-il, au comble du bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas une île, Argetlam, sourit Lupusänghren. Ce doit être, vu sa taille, un continent."

Un continent! Eragon prêta de nouveau foi aux propos de la dragonne.

En trois ou quatre jours, l'équipage vit apparaître des falaises abruptes, frappées par les vents.

"Longeons la côte, proposa Saphira. Vous trouverez sûrement un endroit où amarrer.

-Si le continent est habité, nous trouverons peut-être un port, dit Eragon. Nous pourrions chercher de l'eau et des vivres.

-Et si les habitants du port sont hostiles? s'inquiéta Ilyassarë, une elfe. Nous serions chez eux, ils penseraient que nous voulons les attaquer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient hostiles, contra Lupusänghren. Ils vivent dans un port, ils ont vu beaucoup d'étrangers, beaucoup plus qu'une poignée d' elfes. Mais nous devrions nous montrer vigilants quand à Saphira. Un dragon créerait sans doute la panique."

Saphira monta plus haut pour se cacher dans les nuages et le bateau continua sa course. Eragon, qui suivait la cheminement de sa dragonne par la pensée, la sentit soudain s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la trace des son esprit.

"Lupusänghren, avertit le dragonnier, je ne perçois plus la présence de Saphira."

L'älpha s'enfonça dans ses pensées, puis émergea lentement, avant de déclarer:

"Elle revient."

Effectivement, une ombre bleue colora à ce moment un nuage.

"J'ai trouvé une ville! entendit le jeune homme dans son esprit. Ses emblèmes sont un bateau et un cygne, comme les nefs des elfes."

-Bien! s'exclama Eragon. Nous pouvons nous y arrêter?

-Non, désapprouva Lupusänghren. Saphira risquerait de les effrayer. Trouvons une plage à proximité."

L'équipage ne trouva pas de plage avant la ville. Ils furent donc obligés de passer devant la cité, bâtie sur une île d'après le constat d'Eragon. Une citadelle de pierre se dressait sur un promontoire rocheux, dominant la cité. Là où il se trouvait le dragonnier pouvait voir des saisonniers décharger des marchandises et les remonter jusque dans la ville, des pêcheurs ramener les produits d'une journée de travail, et des cavaliers descendre la colline sur laquelle était perchée la forteresse. Cette ville avait l'air très vivante.

Un voilier passa soudain à proximité. Les membres de l'équipage, surpris de voir un bateau étranger à leurs souvenirs, s'agitèrent et firent accélèrer leur embarcation.

"C'est bizarre, on a jamais vu de bateau comme celui-là dans les parages! s'exclama un homme.

-Nous sommes étrangers à votre ville, répondit Eragon. Nous cherchons un endroit où accoster.

-Venez au port! Vous aurez un emplacement pour quelques pièces!

-Nous... nous n'avons pas d'argent."

C'était mieux que de leur révéler la présence d'un dragon à quelques toises au-dessus d'eux.

L'homme réfléchit, puis proposa:

"Il y a une plage à quleques lieues. Vous pourrez amarrer votre bateau aux rochers. Puis-je monter à bord?

-Biensûr...si vous y arrivez, approuva le dragonnier.

-Je suis sur la mer depuis ma naissance, jeune homme, rit le pêcheur. Je pense pouvoir éxécuter ce geste de débutant."

Le marin donna à ses subordonnés les ordres nécéssaires pour que le voilier se rapproche. Là, il put franchir sans problème la distance qui séparait les deux embarcations. Quand il fut sur le pont il demanda:

"D'où venez-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

-Parce que nous ne sommes jamais venu, déclara Lupusänghren. Nous vous l'avons déjà dit."

L'homme se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Lupusänghren n'était pas la meilleure personne à voir pour s'assurer que tout était normal. Il essaya de plaisanter, nerveux:

"Non, c'est sûr. Je m'en serais souvenu. Je... je m'appelle Alarin. Et... et vous?

-Je me nomme Eragon, l'informa le dragonnier. Voici Lupusänghren. C'est un elfe... comme tout l'équipage.

-Je... j'avais compris pour tous les autres... bien que ce soit étonnant. Mais... vous êtes vraiment un elfe?"

Alarin s'était adressé à Lupusänghren.

"Je suis bien un elfe, confirma ce dernier. Seulement, j'ai subi quelques modifications physiques, de mon plein gré.

-Ah... bon, je vous montre cette plage, je remonte dans mon voilier... et je ne vous dérange plus."

Eragon offrit un sourire gêné à leur aide, puis lui fit signe d'avancer au gouvernail. Alarin dirigea le bateau tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent sur une plage déserte. Les vagues léchaient le sables doré. Des centaines de coquillages nacrés attendaient qu'on les admire.

"C'est magnifique, murmura le jeune homme.

-Là, peut-être. Mais attendez de la voir en été, leur conseilla Alarin. Elle est digne des plus belles côtes des Terres Immortelles, celles décrites dans les légendes."

Eragon n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être les Terres Immortelles, mais le marin en parlait comme s'il s'agissait du royaume des dieux.

Le dragonnier fit un tour sur la plage. Le ciel bleu lui donnait l'envie de se s'envoler avec Saphira, de pouvoir enfin sentir la caresse du vent tandis qu'il filait à une vitesse incroyable à travers les nuages.


	3. Chapter 3:voir ou imaginer

Eldarion, fils du roi Elessar Telcontar et héritier de la couronne des Royaumes Réunifiés, n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'une vie ennuyeuse. Il partait aux quatre coins d'Arda dès que possible, le plus souvent quand son père avait besoin de lui en-dehors de leurs frontières.

Il était parti en Rohan pour servir d'intermède entre son souverain et le roi Eomer. Il avait séjourné quelques temps à Fondcombe et en Ithilien afin d'approfondir ses connaissances des deux langues elfiques. Il avait mené des soldats en Arnor, puis dans le Harâd.

Seulement, ce qu'il aurait pu faire en une vie - d'humain, cela va de soi- il l'avait fait en vingt cinq ans. Et il pourrait accomplir d'autres choses, ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait.

Aujourd'hui, il servait de porte-parole à son père auprès du prince Elphir de Dol Amroth, dans le but de conclure un mariage entre l'une des filles de ce dernier et un courtisan.

"Il se trouve que le seigneur Aramir est tombé sous le charme de la damoiselle Herene. Il l'avait remarqué lors du dernier voyage de celle-ci à Minas Tirith.

-Aramir?

-Il possède des terres au sud des Ered Nimrais.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Son père se nommait Aranuir, fils d'Arahael.

-N'est-ce pas celui qui a fomenté une révolte contre votre père, il y a de cela cinq ans? Et qui a refusé de vous donner le minimum d'une cinquantaine d'homme réglementaire lors des batailles contre le Harâd?

-... Si. Mais Aranuir est mort. Et son descendant n'est pas comme lui. Il est prêt à mettre tous ses hommes à la disposition de notre roi si vous lui accordez la main de votre fille. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, prince Elphir... elle semblait très pressée de se fiancer."

Le seigneur de Dol Amroth se raidit. Sa fille? Prête à épouser un traître à la couronne? Il ne pouvait y croire. Mais l'hérititer de cette même couronne, qui avait prouvé maintes fois son honnêteté, venait de lui affirmer l'impensable.

Eldarion profita du silence soudain du prince pour continuer:

"Mon père m'envoie vous dire qu'il encourage fortement cette alliance. Elle prendrait le dessus sur d'anciennes querelles et permettrait d'unir encore plus solidement les diverses provinces du royaume."

Elphir soupira, puis déclara:

"Soit. Je réfléchirai. Mais je vous préviens; je ne consentirai à ce mariage qu'après avoir eu la certitude que ce petit seigneur est digne de ma fille."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête; c'était un net progrès de la part du père.

Elphir sourit.

"Vous avez fait votre devoir, jeune prince. Et il me semble que je vous ai pas facilité la tâche. Allez donc prendre l'air, le retour sera moins fatiguant."

Après s'être poliment incliné, Eldarion sortit de la forteresse et se rendit aux écuries. Alphros l'y attendait, les bras croisés.

"Tu as donc fini de vendre ma soeur? s'enquit ce dernier.

-Effectivement, même si ça n'a pas été mince affaire. Tu étais au courant qu'elle aimait son prétendant?

-Espèce de ...

-Du calme, mon ami! Tu n'oserais tout de même pas insulter le fils du roi Elessar?

-Et toi, tu es prince quand ça t'arrange!

\- Je rêve! Qui fait des allers et retours à travers le pays, que dis-je, le continent, pour sceller des accords au nom de son roi?

-C'est vrai...

-Tu vois?

-... mais ne me dis pas que, certains jour, tu n'aimerais pas échanger ta place avec un paysan au fin fond des Pinnath Gelin."

Eldarion monta sur son cheval, qu'un garçon d'écurie venait de lui amener.

"Viendras-tu te promener avec moi?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'attendais ici?"

Alphros prit la bride de sa monture et ils descendirent la colline.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu."

Le regard ud jeune demi-elfe se fit pensif. Il finit par répondre:

-Tu veux la vérité? Je ne donnerais ma place pour rien au monde. J'ai une famille qui m'aime, je peux voir d'autre cieux quand l'envie m'en prend, rencontrer chaque jours de nouvelles personnes chargées de savoir et dont je peux apprendre beaucoup, je suis et serai instruit comme jamais au paysan au fin fond des Pinnath Gelin ne le sera. J'ai une vie de très loin enviable à d'autre, et pour cela je n'envierai aucune autre vie."

Alphros hocha la tête. Son ami avait dit juste.

Les deux princes firent un tour dans la ville, puis sur le port. Le soleil rayonnait sur la mer, conférant des reflets émeraude au bleu sombre de son étendue infinie.

"J'en connais un qui aimerait justement être à ma place", murmura Eldarion.

Puis il se reprit:

"Non, il ne pourrait plus détacher son regard de cette incroyable vue."

Alphros rit, jusqu'à ce que la mine inquiète de son ami l'interpelle.

"Que se passe-t-il?

-Quelque chose vole, là-bas, au-dessus des deux bateaux.

-Un... oiseau, peut-être?

-Non, biensûr que non, arrête tes plaisanteries. Je ne le verrais pas si c'était un oiseau. Il se déplace en même temps que l'embarcation de gauche... qui ne vous appartient pas, ni à aucune autre ville de ma connaissance. Peut-être l'Arnor?

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois que deux petits points, d'où je suis. Et aucune chose bleue et volante au-dessus.

-Elle a disparu.

-Ecoute, le bateau que tu vois, il se dirige bien vers l'Est?

-... Oui.

-Il existe une plage à quelques minutes de la ville. Elle est protégée par une falaise quasi-inaccessible. Les seuls moyens d'y parvenir sont la mer ou un petit chemin taillé dans la roche, qui serpente à travers la falaise en question. Le bateau doit s'y être arrêté. Allons voir si tu ne t'es pas mépris.

-Alphros, attends. Cette créature, avec sa taille, sa couleur, je ne suis pas sûr, mais on aurait dit un dragon.

-Tu plaisantes, Eldarion! Il n'y a plus de dragons en Terre du Milieu depuis au moins une centaine d'années! Le dernier d'entre eux, Smaug, est mort à des lieues d'ici!

-Je t'en prie, Alphros. Allons d'abord prévenir ton père.

-Et si la créature bleue n'est que le fruit de ton imagination? Nous aurions l'air drôlement ridicules."

Eldarion hésita un instant, puis lâcha:

"Allons-y."

Et les deux princes partirent au galop.


	4. Chapter 4:méprise

Pendant que le dragonnier rêvait d'escapades aériennes, Alarin repartit discrètement. Ou plutôt essaya.

"Maître humain?", appela Lupusänghren.

Le pêcheur supposa qu'il s'agissait de lui et se retourna. L'elfe continua:

"Connaissez vous le chemin qui mène à votre ville?

-Vous... voulez que je vous accompagne à Dol Amroth? demanda Alarin, inquiet de la réaction de habitants de la cité.

-Non, indiquez-nous juste le chemin, intervint Eragon, revenu à la réalité. Nous voudrions juste trouver à manger.

-Je peux vous donner quelques poissons, si vous voulez.

-C'est très gentil, mais les elfes sont végétariens.

-... Ah. C'est problématique.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien... Nous faisons pousser quelques légumes et fruits, mais la majorité provient d'autre régions. Il va falloir les acheter, et ce n'est pas donné. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à voir Dol Amroth, il y un escalier taillé dans la roche, là-bas. Je vais le remonter pour rejoindre mon embarcation.

-Merci, vous pouvez partir", lui indiqua Lupusänghren.

Le pêcheur ne demanda pas son reste. Il fila et disparut bientôt à travers les rochers. Eragon déclara:

"Ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître d'elfes.

-Les elfes du Du Weldenvarden vivent loin des humains, Eragon, dit Lupusänghren. Ceux qui ont combattu avec nous seront probablement les seuls à nous avoir fréquenté. Et peut-être les elfes de ce continent ont-ils des moeurs différentes des nôtres."

Lupusänghren fixa soudain un point dans les falaises qui bordaient l'Ouest de la plage. Deux personnes descendaient les escalier taillés dans la roche.

"Alarin revient avec quelqu'un? s'étonna Eragon.

-Non, lui répondit l'elfe. Je vais essayer de les identifier, mais rien ne me dit qu'ils sont dépourvus de pouvoirs."

"Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, prévint Alphros. Les pierres sont glissantes et instables, c'est un très vieil escalier."

Eldarion commença prudemment la descente; en bas se profilaient l'embarcation repérée quelques quelques minutes auparavant, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de silhouettes.

"Ne regarde que tes pieds, conseilla le prince de Dol Amroth. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te casses tous les os à cause d'un faux pas."

Très encourageant. Le demi-elfe posa un pied après l'autre sur les anciennes marches. Trop occupé à ne pas tomber, il ne remarqua pas qu'Alphros s'était arrêté et continua sa descente. Il vit que son ami se le suivait pas quand il ressentit une présence qui cherchait à entrer dans ses pensées. Sur le qui-vive, il chassa rapidement la conscience intrusive et regarda derrière lui. Alphros avait disparu.

Eldarion remonta en quatrième vitesse. Son ami se tenait debout, raide, la figure congestionnée et pâle.

"Alphros, protège ton esprit!

-Comment? demanda le concerné, dont la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il est en train de regarder tous mes souvenirs, je le sens!

-Récite une chanson, ou un poème, n'importe lequel. Concentre-toi dessus."

Alphros essaya; en vain.

"Je n'y arrive pas! S'il te plaît, Eldarion! Aide-moi!"

Le demi-elfe précipita son esprit sur celui de l'intrus. Un combat acharné s'engagea; celui qui perdrait sa concentration en premier serait perdant, l'autre aurait le contrôle de la conscience d'Alphros.

En un ultime assaut, Eldarion repoussa l'esprit ennemi, qu'il sentit se retirer au pied de la falaise, vers la silhouette la plus proche, qui recula.

Alphros, privé d'équilibre, s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ton agresseur est l'un des étrangers", déclara Eldarion avant de filer à travers le passage de pierre.

* * *

Lupusänghren fit soudain plusieurs pas en arrière, comme poussé par une force invisible. Eragon, inquiet, demanda:

"Tu as perdu?

-Oui, répondit l'elfe, un peu sonné. Le deuxième, celui-là, je n'ai pas pu entrer dans son esprit... Il m'a chassé des pensées de l'autre. Il est très en colère, il ne cherche pas à le cacher. Je ne sais pas ce dont il est capable.

-Ils sont deux, et si j'ai bien compris un seul est capable d'utiliser la magie, dit un autre elfe.

-Mais il a pu me repousser. C'est un bon magicien. Il s'est peut-être senti agressé.

-Il va riposter", contra Eragon en dégainant son épée.

Les autres partirent chercher leurs arcs et leurs dagues.

L'homme était grand, environ six pieds et demi. Il avait des yeux bleu glace, froids et durs, qui en ce moment lançaient des éclairs, des cheveux bouclés et noirs coupés à hauteur d'épaules, la peau pâle. Son visage aux traits fins semblait sans expression, comme celui d'une statue.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Eragon, répondit le dragonnier. Que venez-vous faire ici?

-L'un de vous a essayé de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de mon ami, répondit Eldarion en fixant Lupusänghren d'air peu engageant. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Je voulais voir qui venait à notre rencontre, déclara Lupusänghren.

-Moi, je tends à croire que vous voulez nous attaquer. Baissez vos armes.

-Vous allez utiliser la magie, dit Eragon.

-Vous êtes des elfes, contra Eldarion. Vous pourriez aussi vous en servir contre moi. Je suis seul devant vous, mais mon ami peut très bien aller prévenir les gardes en patrouilles sur les côtes que vous menacez la ville.

-Nous ne venons pas attaquer la ville, l'informa Lupusänghren.

-Que venez-vous faire sur cette plage à cinquante, alors?"

Ils ne répondirent pas.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Le demi-elfe dégaina son épée. Eragon se mit en position de garde, et il bondit, sa lame brillant dans le soleil. Eldarion para à une vitesse impressionnante, désarçonnant le dragonnier et lui permettant de prendre l'avantage. Il accula son adversaire contre la falaise, le désarma et appuya la pointe de son arme contre la jugulaire du dragonnier avant que les elfes n'aient pu l'attaquer. Ils ne firent rien, trop stupéfaits pour agir. Ce fut Saphira qui intervint. Elle atterrit et rugit puissamment, mais ne put rien faire non plus. Eldarion pouvait tuer le-compagnon-de-son-coeur-et-de-son-âme en appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre son cou. Même si le dragonnier possédait des protections magiques, il serait sérieusement blessé.

Soudain, la proéminence rocheuse parut trembler, faisant tomber des pierres droit sur les deux adversaires. Eldarion s'écarta et tira Eragon vers lui, mais il reçut l'une de ces pierres sur la tempe et s'effondra.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre long, pas mon pire, mais pas mon meilleur non plus. Je ferai un point tous les quatre chapitres (si vous avez compris le chapitre suivant portera sur ce sujet) pour décrire mes nouveaux personnages et expliquer les nouveaux mots.

Merci à Ora et à Persona Aevum pour leurs reviews! Pour aborder le review d'Ora, j'adore le français et que je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les erreurs d'orthographe, mais des fautes de frappes peuvent rester cachées, donc je vous prie à tous de me pardonner à l'avance.

S'il vous plaît, lecteurs de cette fic, faites la même chose que les deux personnes précédemment citées! Envoyez-moi plein de reviews!


	5. Récapitulatif 1

Comme promis dans le précédent chapitre, voici un petit récapitulatif avec les lieux, personnages et... et c'est tout, je pense.

* * *

**Première partie: **les personnages (c'est un peu répétitif, je sais)

**Eldarion: **Normalement, si vous lisez cette fic, vous connaissez Eldarion, mais au cas où, c'est le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Il a plusieurs sœurs, que vous découvrirez en lisant la suite, et il est l'aîné des la fratrie. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère physiquement (cheveux noirs, yeux bleu glace et teint pâle d'elfe) mais possède certains traits de caractère de son père. Le demi-elfe a aussi un propension à agir légèrement au premier degré, comme le démontre le chapitre quatre, surtout quand il est question de son entourage.

**Eragon:** Dois-je vraiment vous le présenter?

**Alphros: **C'est le fils d'Elphir, qui est le fils d'Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Imrahil apparaît de le livre _Le Seigneur des Anneaux,_ il apporte son aide à Aragorn pendant la bataille des champs du Pelennor. Alphros est un peu plus âgé qu'Eldarion au moment de la fic, ils ont environ trois ans d'écart. Il a les yeux bleu-vert et les cheveux brun foncé. Le jeune homme est insouciant, un peu trop sûr de lui parfois. Il apparaîtra peu dans l'histoire.

**Alarin:**pêcheur de Dol Amroth inventé de toute pièce. Alarin a eu une éducation seulement limitées à son métier. Il possède un caractère simple, basé principalement sur les faits d'aider les personnes qui en ont besoin et de se méfier des personnes étrangères à l'allure totalement différente de celle des humains.

* * *

**Seconde partie: **les lieux (où se déroule l'histoire ou simplement cités)

**Dol Amroth: **(traduction: Colline d'Amroth)cité portuaire au sud du Gondor, gouvernée par le prince Imrahil et par son fils Elphir.

**Pinnath Gelin: **(traduction: si je ne me trompe pas; Plaines Vertes) région agricole très fertile mais un peu perdue au sud-ouest du Gondor.

**Ered Nimrais:** (traduction: Montagnes Blanches) relief montagneux servant de frontière entre le Gondor et le Rohan

**Arda: **Terre du Milieu

* * *

Si jamais vous n'avez pas compris d'autres mots, ou expressions, signalez-le moi. Je ferai en sorte de les placer à la fin d'un chapitre quelconque.


	6. Chapter 5:les explications

Eragon se réveilla dans une pièce immaculée éclairée par le soleil couchant. Il était allongé dans un lit frais aux draps propres. La chambre était simple, meublée seulement d'une commode, du lit et d'une chaise, occupée par son adversaire. Celui-ci le regarda, surpris, puis soupira:

"La pierre ne vous a pas blessé trop gravement, j'en suis rassuré."

Comme Eragon ne pipait mot, il continua, gêné:

"Je suis vraiment navré, j'ai agi au quart de tour. J'ai cru que vous essayiez de prendre possession de l'esprit de mon ami. Vos compagnons m'ont tout expliqué, mais j'avoue que Saphira a contribué à me calmer, ce qui n'a pas été mince affaire. Elle est très inquiète pour vous.

-Elle doit savoir que je me suis réveillé, à présent, déclara le dragonnier. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment. Qui êtes-vous? Où sommes-nous?

-Excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Eldarion, fils d'Elessar Telcontar, prince du Gondor. Vous êtes à Dol Amroth, dans une chambre du palais."

Eragon hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de la ville du pêcheur. Et de la plage. Tout lui revenait en mémoire.

"Vous m'avez repoussé contre la falaise comme si j'étais un débutant. Aucun humain n'aurait pu faire cela.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, pour tout vous dire. En fait, je suis comme vous. Un demi-elfe. Sauf que je suis né ainsi. Ma mère est une elfe, elle a pour nom Arwen Undomìel. Vous auriez pu gagner, ou me donner du fil à retordre si vous n'aviez pas été déstabilisé et si je n'avais pas été si énervé.

-Alors vous étiez vraiment dans une fureur noire, dit Eragon."

Eldarion détourna son regard vers la fenêtre donnant sur la mer.

"Je serais capable de déplacer des montagnes pour mes proches. Et c'est bien ce que vous avez fait, non?"

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas. Pour lui, c'était évident. Eldarion continua:

"Vous êtes un héros, dans votre pays. Tuer un roi quasi-omnipotent n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Vous deviez être en colère?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je recherchais par un temps le désir de vengeance. Mon oncle, qui m'a élevé comme son fils, a été tué par des monstres à la solde de Glabatorix, puis mon vrai père. Mon cousin Roran a été menacé, il a réussi à mener tous les habitants de mon village à la révolte. Sa fiancée, que je considère comme ma sœur au même titre que Roran est mon frère, a été torturée sur l'ordre de Galbatorix. Ajihad, le chef des Vardens, les révoltés, est mort par sa faute. Mon mentor, l'elfe Oromis, a été tué par Galbatorix. Ma nièce Ismira ne pouvait venir au monde dans un tel trouble. C'est exact, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de me venger. Mais Galbatorix menaçait de détruire toute forme de magie et de merveilleux, d'asservir même les elfes et les nains. Et j'ai scellé mon destin en choisissant mon camp. Des heures sombres s'annonçaient, Galbatorix avait étendu l'obscurantisme trop longtemps, et l'espoir qui précédait la paix devait renaître.

-Vous prônez donc la paix.

-Un dragonnier est formé dans ce but; prôner et protéger la paix.

-Les dragonniers défendent une bien juste cause. Mais ils n'ont pas de territoire où s'établir, c'est cela?

-Ils vous ont donc tout raconté.

-Je pourrais être en mesure de vous aider. Il faudra une bonne discussion avec mon père, l'intendant Faramir et le conseil, ainsi que de nombreuses négociations et accords pour faire accepter l'idée qu'une colonie de dragons va s'établir quelque part en Terre du Milieu, parce que les dragons n'ont jamais été très pacifiques avec les autres peuples, mais si vous vous accrochez à vos convictions comme vous l'avez fait dans votre pays, vous devriez parvenir à obtenir un territoire.

-Vous plaisantez?

-Non, je vous le jure! Des endroits déserts comme certaines régions de l'Arnor, ou les Terres Sauvages à l'Est des Monts Brumeux sont parfaitement inhabitables sans magie. De nouveaux alliés ne seraient que plus profitables aux Royaumes Réunifiés si jamais une guerre se profilait."

Le demi-elfe se leva.

"Nous partirons pour Minas Tirith demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Si nous tardons, je crains que le voyage ne se fasse pas sans inconvénients.

-Quels inconvénients?

-Des orcs, principalement. Des monstres venus du Mordor. Leur activité s'intensifie d'années en années, malgré l'étroite surveillance des elfes et des hommes d'Ithilien. Leur nombre diminuait depuis la défaite de Sauron, mais leurs attaques se font de plus en plus nombreuses depuis deux ans.

-Sauron?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous ferai un bref résumé des Trois Âges des la Terre du Milieu à notre arrivée. Reposez-vous à présent; je ne suis pas certain que votre blessure à la tête soit tout à fait guérie.

-Qui m'a soigné? Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur."

Eldarion lui offrit un sourire étrange.

"Ils ont de très bons guérisseurs, à Dol Amroth."

Puis il sortit de la chambre, laissant le dragonnier perplexe. La magie avait un prix, et Eldarion ne semblait-il pas puis fatigué que lorsqu'il l'avait combattu? Eragon aurait juré que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

* * *

Un autre chapitre un peu meilleur que le précédent, je pense.

Merci encore à Persona Aevum et à Ora pour les reviews. Ora, ne serais-tu pas une fan de Legolas? Il fera bientôt partie de l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il n'apparaîtra qu'en personnage vraiment secondaire. Et pour Eldarion, c'est certes un demi-elfe, qui fréquente des elfes, mais un groupe d'étrangers contenant un elfe-loup qui essaye de lire dans l'esprit de l'un de ses amis contre son gré et qui de surcroît compte une dragonne, ça a de quoi mettre à l'épreuve sa confiance, je pense.


	7. Chapter 6:le départ

Eragon arriva devant les écuries avant les premiers rayons de soleil. Il espérait passer un peu de temps seul avec Saphira et les elfes, peut-être décider du sort des oeufs avec les Eldunaris. Il fut déçu. Eldarion, ainsi que d'autres soldats, sellaient leurs chevaux en compagnie de Lupusänghren et des autres älphas.

"_Atra esterni ono thelduin_, Argetlam, le salua ce dernier.

-_Atra du evarinya ono varda_, lui répondit le dragonnier. Je suis en retard?

-Nous commencions juste, intervint Eldarion. _Le suilon, Eragon Elvellon_. Le prince Elphir vous a attribué un cheval."

Il lui montra un étalon bai du regard.

"Il s'appelle Bara. En langue elfique, cela veut dire _fougueux_. Il l'est, mais pas plus que d'autres jeunes étalons des écuries d'Edoras. Vous l'aurez pendant toute la durée du trajet."

Eragon hocha rêveusement la tête et s'en alla préparer sa monture, accompagné de Lupusänghren, pendant qu'Eldarion partait de son côté donner les ordres nécessaires aux soldats.

Quand le dragonnier eut fini de harnacher Bara sous le regard absent de l'elfe, celui-ci lui déclara:

"Les Eldunaris ont discuté avec Eldarion. Ils ont insisté pour faire partie du voyage, ainsi que les oeufs. Autant te dire, Shurt'ugal, que le demi-elfe était sceptique. Il nous a dit à tous qu'il était d'accord pour conduire Saphira à Minas Tirith, mais pas pour abriter des oeufs des Grands Vers prêts à éclore dans l'enceinte de la cité en attendant un accord. Les dragons ont voulu l'attaquer car ils croyaient qu'Eladrion les avait insultés, mais Glaedr les en a empêchés. Il leur a parlé tant et si bien que les autres _Skulblakas_ se sont calmés; ils ont consenti à ne pas lancer d'assaut mental s'il acceptait d'ouvrir son esprit afin qu'ils l'examinent. Glaedr l'a fait, et il a déclaré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Alors les dragons se sont retirés et Eldarion a échangé quelques paroles avec ton_ ebrithil_. La décision en ce qui concerne les oeufs et les Coeurs des Coeurs nous restent inconnus.

-Ils ne vous ont rien dit?

-Non. Je n'ai pas eu accès à leur conversation mentale. J'espère juste qu'ils ont fait un choix bénéfique pour nous, mais j'appréhende la réaction des humains s'il ce choix se trouve être celui que je souhaite. Les oeufs ne risquent pas d'éclore maintenant, mais leur peur reste vivace.

-Nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont souffert des dragons. Quand les humains sont arrivés en Alagaësia, la guilde des Dragonniers était déjà présente. Eux n'ont eu aucun espoir de traiter avec eux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu les dragons de ce monde sont cruels et sans pitié, alors que ceux d'Alagaësia sont sages; certains sont enclins à fréquenter les autres peuples, et ceux qui préfèrent la vie sauvage restent loin des populations elfes, naines, humaines ou je ne sais encore. "

Lupusänghren ne répondit pas. Il s'en alla, songeur, et le dragonnier le regarda partir. Il laissa ensuite sa monture dans son box et sortit des écuries. Les bruits du marché à la criée lui parvenait depuis la cité. Il chercha mentalement Saphira et la trouva perchée sur une falaise, à proximité de la plage.

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop? demanda Eragon.

-Si, je peux te l'affirmer. Devoir rester ici, parce que c'est le seul endroit assez éloigné pour que les humains ne me voient pas et assez près pour pouvoir te contacter, sans avoir l'occasion de voler, c'est très agaçant."

Le jeune homme sourit. Un dragon n'était plus un dragon s'il ne volait pas.

"Tu ne vas plus attendre longtemps. Nous allons bientôt partir.

-Enfin!"

Eragon rit, puis lui demanda:

"Tu as participé à la conversation d'Eldarion avec les Eldunaris?

-Oui. Mais une partie seulement; les barrières du demi-elfe sont solides, je n'ai pas pu les passer.

-Lupusänghren non plus, à moins qu'il n'ait pas cherché à les forcer, ce que je comprends.

-La seule solution est de demander par toi-même à Glaedr. Il doit se trouver avec les autres dragons et les oeufs.

-Où?

-La dernière fois que je les ai sentis, ils étaient près des écuries. Mais peut-être ont-ils bougé.

-Je pars les chercher. Si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant le départ...

-Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Les humains ont presque fini, et les elfes sortent déjà leurs chevaux. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu ne pourras pas discuter avec eux. "

Eragon sourit.

"Au revoir, Saphira.

-Au revoir, petit homme."

Le dragonnier partit en quatrième vitesse vers les bâtiments royaux. Les gardes sortaient leurs montures et les attachaient aux poteaux prévus à cet effet pour réarranger leur armes et leur protections en tout genres. Les elfes et Eldarion devaient encore se trouver à l'intérieur en train de parler de leur route ou d'il ne savait quoi encore. Les Eldunaris restaient indétectables, jusqu'à ce que Glaedr se fasse entendre:

"Eragon, tu nous cherchais?

-Oui. Je ne savais pas où vous trouver. Saphira m'a conseillé de chercher par ici.

-Elle a eu raison. Tu as quelque chose à me demander?

-... Oui, Ebrithil. Je n'étais pas présent lors de votre rencontre avec Eldarion, et j'aurais aimé avoir un bref résumé de la discussion, mais personne n'a rien su me dire.

-Parce que la conversation était privée. Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais nous n'avons pas énormément échangé. Je l'ai juste convaincu de nous prendre avec vous. C'est d'ailleurs une chance qu'il ait accepté. Je n'aurais pas pu insister dans le cas contraire. Nous sommes les étrangers, et nous ne connaissons ni leur histoire, ni leurs lois.

-Je me méfie tout de même. Ils sont tous sur la défensive depuis que nous sommes arrivés, comme s'ils pensaient que nous allons les attaquer. Je les comprends, ils n'ont pas eu la vie facile avec les dragons, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont nous attaquer au moindre geste brusque. Surtout qu'Eldarion m'a affronté juste après que l'on soit descendus du navire.

-Il était en colère et voulait protéger son ami. Ne t'es-tu pas déjà impliqué à ce point dans un combat?

-...Si.

-Crois-moi, Eragon, Eldarion voulait bien faire. Il a manqué de jugeotte, c'est vrai, il est à peine plus âgé que toi après tout. Mais je n'ai lu dans son esprit qu'une volonté de préserver son peuple de la guerre. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte que les générations futures ne sachent pas ce que ce mot veut dire. Il n'a pas assisté à un grand conflit comme toi, mais il a mené des armées dans des batailles, et il craint plus que tout qu'une autre guerre se déclenche. Tu as entendu parler des orcs, je suppose?

-Oui. Des monstres qui viendraient du Mordor, je crois.

-Et bien ces monstres ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Leur culture réside seulement dans le meurtre et leur sacrifice. Ils ne sont pas comme les Urgals, ils ne tiennent pas à leur famille. Ils seraient prêts à les sacrifier eux aussi pour provoquer la mort d'un humain de plus. Prends ces menaces au sérieux, Eragon finiarel. Elles sont à l'origine des visages fermés et de la méfiance des ces hommes endurcis par bien des combats."

Eragon ne répondit pas. Glaedr ne faisait que confirmer un doute qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.

"Tu avais néanmoins besoin d'être rassuré, répondit le dragon en échos à ses pensées. Maintenant, va. Le voyage va être long, et ils t'attendent. Nous serons derrière, avec Lupusänghren et les siens, si un problème survient."

Le dragonnier le salua puis reprit le chemin des écuries.

Eldarion et les elfes discutaient devant les bâtiments, la bride de leurs chevaux à la main. Le prince l'accueillit avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

"Vous voilà. J'expliquais à vos compagnons le déroulement du voyage."

Il lui tendit les rênes de Bara, puis continua:

"Notre trajet vers Minas Tirith durera deux semaines environ de Dol Amroth. Nous voyagerons pendant neuf jours jusqu'à Pelargir, où nous ferons une halte, puis nous longerons trois jours durant le fleuve Anduin pour arriver aux Champs du Pelennor et les traverser pour parvenir à la capitale."

Eragon hocha la tête et monta en selle, suivi des autres membres du groupe. Une colonne se forma bientôt, Eldarion à la tête de celle-ci.

"Les princes Imrahil, Elphir et Alphros vous demandent de les excuser pour le manque d'hospitalité, mais ils ont dû revoir en urgence les répartitions des patrouilles sur la côte. Et préparer ultérieurement le mariage de la princesse.

-Je comprends tout à fait.

-Bien. Il faudra que je vous donne quelques informations supplémentaires, mais nous avons encore quatorze jours devant nous."

La colonne franchit les portes de la forteresse, puis de la ville.

"Ainsi, pensa Eragon, voici la première ville de ce nouveau monde que je quitte à peine arrivé."

Il ne savait rien des autres cités, mais il espérait qu'elles seraient sources de découvertes et d'expérience. Il ne serait pas déçu.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!

Excusez-moi du retard, mais le manque d'envie d'écrire+les devoirs à rendre en masse+l'approche du brevet=pas de nouveau chapitre avant un bon bout de temps.

Quelques explications d'elfique ( des deux mondes):

_Atra esterni ono thelduin/Atra du evarinya ono varda : _formule de salutation en Ancien Langage

_Le suilon : _Je vous salue en sindarin

_Elvellon : _Ami des elfes en sindarin

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


	8. Chapter 7:il était une fois

Il leur fallut trois bonnes journées pour arriver au pieds des montagnes qui faisaient face à Dol Amroth. A la nuit tombée, le groupe établit un campement. Les soldats gondoriens paraissaient sur le qui-vive. Cela n'échappa pas à Eragon. Il partit voir le prince.

"Il y a un problème? Un danger approche? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas pour l'instant, lui répondit Eldarion, lui aussi tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Mais les collines grouillent d'orcs et de toutes sortes d'engeances de Morgoth à la tombée de la nuit. Il faut être plus que prudent."

Il regarda le dragonnier, un sourire fatigué au lèvres:

"Je pense que personne ne va dormir, cette nuit. Vous feriez bien de vous préparer à utiliser vos réserves d'énergie.

-Mais comment... vous...

-Je connais le moyen de stocker de l'énergie, oui. Je sais aussi que les pierres précieuses les plus pures comme le diamant sont très efficaces."

Il passa une main dans sa tunique et ressortit un collier fait d'entrelacs délicats du fameux joyau.

"Un leg de ma mère, la dame Arwen. Ce bijou s'appelle Undomiel, approximativement traduit en langue commune par _Etoile du Soir_. Elle m'en a fait cadeau pour que je n'oublie pas mes origines, soient-elles humaines ou elfiques. J'étais très jeune quand je l'ai reçu, aussi ai-je cru qu'il n'y avait que cette raison à ce don soudain. Elle m'a expliqué qu'Undomiel se révélait d'une toute autre utilité quand je suis parti pour ma toute première bataille, en Arnor. Ce bijou a plusieurs milliers d'années, et il ne ternira que quand ma mère s'éteindra.

-La joaillerie elfique mérite grandement sa réputation.

-Vous avez une bague elfique.

-_Aren_. Elle appartenait à mon père."

Eldarion ne répondit pas. Il posa juste une main compatissante sur l'épaule du dragonnier, qui sourit. Puis il changea de sujet:

"C'est silencieux.

-Plus que ça ne devrait l'être, avoua le prince. Il n'y a plus de voyageur en Gondor, outre quelques marchands téméraires et les ambassades que nous sommes.

-Allons nous devoir nous battre?

-Sûrement. Mais ils ne seront pas en position de force. Nous sommes plusieurs magiciens, maintenant. Les elfes sont connus pour maîtriser la magie.

-Votre monde est très similaire au nôtre. Je ne serais pas surpris si l'on me disait que les peuples de nos continents avaient la même origine.

-Moi non plus. Nous avons des écrits qui décrivent des départs pour d'autres terres autres que Valinor. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard."

Eldarion se tut et regarda les montagnes.

"Nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas à temps pour la Nouvelle Année.

-La Nouvelle Année? Mais nous sommes en mars!

-C'est une date anniversaire. Elle correspond à la chute de Sauron. Nous fêtons le renouvellement du monde, la fin de la peur et le début d'une autre ère."

Eragon remarqua la mine mélancolique du prince mais ne lui demanda pas la raison de cette soudaine émotion chagrine. Eldarion devina ses pensées:

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Eragon. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à la tristesse ces temps-ci, alors que je devrais adopter une mine de circonstance. Pardonnez-moi.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je suis simplement curieux. Vous sembliez plus préoccupé qu'attristé il y a quelques minutes?

-Je viens de repenser à mes sœurs. Elles seront déçues si je ne suis pas revenu à Minas Tirith pour la Nouvelle Année.

-Vous avez des sœurs?

-Des petites sœurs. Quatre. Laurian, Iris, Eledhwen et Eledhiel.

-Elles vous attendent avec impatience, non?

-Je l'espère. J'ai vraiment hâte de les retrouver. Cela fait si longtemps..."

Les yeux d'Eldarion se perdirent dans le vague, rêveurs, puis retrouvèrent soudainement leur teinte froide, comme s'il revenait brusquement à la réalité trop inquiétante de leur situation.

"Il faut établir une ronde. Venez, Eragon. Je vous raconterai une partie de l'histoire d'Arda devant le feu."

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent les soldats, assis en cercle devant les flammes dansantes. Ils s'installèrent en silence et un guerrier leur servit un morceau de poisson séché et un bol de soupe. Comme chaque soir et chaque midi.

Il régnait un calme inhabituel dans le cercle d'hommes.

"Le calme avant la tempête, grommela Eragon tout bas.

-C'est exactement ça, répondit un de gondoriens. Ces saletés d'orcs n'attendent qu'une occasion pour avoir de la chair fraîche ce soir. Il faut être prudent."

L'homme était d'un certain âge, une cinquantaine d'années tout au plus, et il avait connu maintes batailles. Cela se voyait à son visage dur.

"Il n'y avait presque plus d'orcs après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Ils étaient près d'être définitivement éradiqués, continua-t-il. Maintenant, des bourgades de plusieurs dizaines d'habitants se font attaquer. L'Ithlien n'est même plus un endroit sûr.

-L'Ithilien est une province de l'extrême Est du Gondor, expliqua Eldarion à un dragonnier un peu perdu. L'intendant du royaume, Faramir, y habite avec sa femme, Eowyn, princesse du Rohan, un autre royaume au Nord, et leurs enfants, Elboron, Eolind, Gwinhir, Simbelwyn, Theodwyn et Boromir. Faramir a envoyé sa femme et ses enfants à Minas Tirith pour qu'ils soient en sûreté, et il est resté avec Elboron, son aîné.

-Et combien de temps nous reste -t-il avant que ces engeances de Morgoth n'arrivent à Minas Tirith? Moins d'un mois, j'en ai bien peur", se plaignit le gondorien.

Un autre soldat se leva; il était beaucoup plus jeune que l'autre, environ l'âge du prince.

"Mais nous les attendrons! Et nous les vaincrons! Après tout, ce ne sont que des patrouilles! Et puis nous avons un roi, maintenant! Et le prince Eldarion a mené nombre de batailles en Arnor!"

Eldarion baissa la tête, personne ne répliqua. Ils voulaient croire en ce petit espoir, être aussi optimistes que ce jeune homme fraîchement entré dans la garde du roi.

Le frugal repas se termina vite et les premiers soldats prirent le tour de garde de la nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un peu devant le feu. Eldarion finit par lâcher, l'air de rien:

"Il y a un homme, à Pelargir, qui voudrait absolument vous rencontrer. Je lui ai parlé de vous dans une de mes missives, avant de partir de Dol Amroth, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver. Nous le verrons lorsque nous serons arrivés, il doit vous attendre avec impatience."

Eragon et Eldarion fixèrent le feu, jusqu'à ce que le dragonnier rompe le silence:

"Par quoi allez-vous commencer?"

Le prince le regarda, interrogatif, puis il réagit:

"Excusez-moi, j'avais totalement oublié mon engagement. Et bien, que diriez-vous de commencer par la création? Dans les anciens livres et encore aujourd'hui dans certaines familles, on l'appelle Ainulindalë,qui signifie _Chant des Ainur_ ou _Chant des Bénis_. Les Ainur sont des puissances subordonnées à Eru, _l'Unique_. Tout commença quand il les créa à partir de son être. Avant, il n'y avait rien. Que le vide. Puis Il composa une grande symphonie et la donna à chanter aux Ainur, et la musique s'éleva, pure et cristalline, composée de harpes, de luths et de cithares, de flûtes et d'autant de voix puissantes et douces. Ainsi put débuter la Mélodie de l'Univers..."

* * *

Si vous ne connaissez pas la suite, je vous conseille grandement de lire le Silmarillon. Je pense que je ferai plusieurs fois allusion à des évènements se déroulant dans le livre.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir ce chapitre. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre plus tôt.

A Ora et Persona Aevum, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, en espérant que vous continuerez à lire ma fic!


	9. Chapter 8:l'embuscade

Coucou tout le monde! Comme promis, je vous livre le huitième chapitre plus tôt que je l'avais fait pour le dernier. Je mets à la suite un petit élément que j'avais oublié d'écrire:

Disclaimer: tout appartient au Professeur Tolkien

Aussi, par précaution, je mets un rating T au chapitre, parce que je débute et qu'on est jamais trop prudent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le voyage reprit dès l'aube du jour suivant et se prolongea sur plusieurs jours. Le seul événement qui tirait Eragon de la constante tension dans laquelle toute l'équipée se retrouvait plongée étaient les discussions avec Saphira. Il lui avait parlé de ce mystérieux personnage qui voulait le voir et elle s'interrogeait tout autant que lui.

"Ce "quelqu'un" ne me dit rien qui vaille, avoua le dragonnier alors qu'ils traversaient une plaine semblant sans fin. Eldarion n'avait en rien l'air disposé à m'en dire plus, il a glissé l'information au milieu d'une phrase et me laisse sans aucune indication, en proie au doute. Je trouve que c'est déloyal.

-Moi je trouve que c'est elfique, déclara Saphira. Il te laisse te consumer d'impatience après avoir simplement mentionné un inconnu. Et il a flatté ton orgueil en disant que ce dernier voulait te voir. "

Eragon sentit rougir la point de ses oreilles, piqué au vif.

"Tu es bien placée pour parler, toi! Tu profites du moindre prétexte pour te mettre en valeur

-Mais je ne le nie pas."

La dragonne émit un faible rire de gorge en voyant l'air renfrogné d'Eragon. Celui-ci aurait continué à bouder si un garde n'était pas arrivé en courant et criant:

"Des orcs! Des orcs dans les collines! Ils nous ont repérés!"

Eragon redescendit tout de suite du promontoire rocheux sur lequel il se trouvait perché et dégaina _Brisingr_, tandis que Saphira s'envolait pour aller protéger les Eldunàris et prévenir les elfes. Le dragonnier rejoignit Eldarion et l'équipée.

"Où sont-ils? demanda les dragonnier.

-A quelques foulées seulement. Ils courent dans notre direction, ils nous ont repérés! répondit le soldat qui les avait avertis.

-Dans quelle direction arrivent-ils? interrogea Eldarion.

-De Dor en Ernil, à l'Est, mon prince.

-Ils doivent avoir un campement dans les collines. Sont-ils nombreux?

-Une centaine, plus ou moins, une petite armée, suffisante pour des raids.

-Bien. Eragon, Saphira pourrait nous être très utile dans ce combat. Savez-vous si elle nous aidera?

-Elle est partie prévenir les Elfes. Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse?

-Pas seulement elle; vous aussi. Je vous demande d'honorer le serment que vous avez prêté en devenant dragonnier."

Eragon regarda le demi-elfe, puis l'Est.

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me rappeler ma promesse, je sais quel est les devoir d'un dragonnier."

Il crut à ce moment voir apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

"Dans ce cas..."

Eldarion se tourna vers les guerriers derrière lui.

"Soldats, Hommes de l'Ouest, en position! Nous devons mener une énième bataille et défendre notre vie, et celle de sages étrangers, qui apporteront leur aide et leur savoir pour le meilleur devenir d'Arda! Vous battrez-vous, Hommes Libres?"

Un retentissant "Oui!" lui répondit, confortant Eragon dans l'idée que ces hommes, bien que ressentant la peur de la mort, se battraient pour leur pays non pas parce qu'ils étaient obligés, mais parce qu'ils voulaient protéger ce qui leur était cher. Combien dans ce groupe étaient mariés, avaient une épouse, des enfants, une mère, une sœur qui l'attendaient et priaient chaque soir leurs dieux, quel qu'ils soient, pour que l'être aimé revienne en vie et entier?

Tandis qu'il entendait des bruits de lourdes bottes marteler les sol, il réalisa que les batailles que ces gens menaient, ne fussent-elles que pour se défendre contre de petits assauts, avaient le même but que celles qu'il avait mené en Alagaësia: protéger contre le mal ce à quoi ils tenaient. Et pour atteindre ce but, Eragon aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi.

Un nuage de poussière apparut aux yeux de tous. Eragon pouvait sentir la tension palpable chez tous les combattants. Il allait appeler Saphira quand il aperçut une masse sombre se jeter sur un soldat. Des monstres surgirent des fentes dans les falaises bordant la route. Aussi hauts que des Urgals et plus monstrueux que ceux-ci, leurs faces cauchemardesques étaient couvertes de cicatrices.

"Une embuscade! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sondé l'endroit avant!" pensa Eragon avant d'intercepter un fauchon rouillé.

Il esquiva un coup avant de trancher net la tête de la bête. Il se retourna et enfonça son épée dans la fente d'une armure et sauta sur les épaule d'un des assaillants pour le mettre à terre et l'achever. Combien étaient-ils? Deux cent? Contre une... trentaine de soldats humains à présent? Mais que faisaient les elfes? Ils devaient avoir remarqué qu'une bataille se déroulait tout près, non?

"Saphira!" appela-t-il en pensée.

Il n'entendit d'abord rien, puis:

"Eragon! Je viens de brûler vifs une trentaine de monstres! Que se passe-t-il?

-Ils nous ont piégés! Nous sommes encerclés!

-J'arrive! Les elfes seront bientôt là."

Le dragonnier rompit sa conversation mentale juste à temps pour se baisser. Une lame vola à moins d'un pouce de sa tête. Il vit devant lui le jeune recruté avec qui il avait eu un semblant de conversation et qui paraissait si confiant se faire embrocher par une pointe puis tomber à terre, inerte. Une jeune épouse ou promise, peut-être de petits enfants espéraient leur retour. Que devrait leur dire ses camarades au retour? De rage, Eragon redoubla d'intensité dans ses assauts et tua dix orcs d'affilée. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir de Roran, seulement ce soldat là avait-il quelqu'un pour le venger? Le dragonnier n'envoyait pas. Plus loin, Eldarion se battait seul contre plusieurs, et comptait déjà quelques cadavres à ses pieds.

Une flèche vint soudain siffler et percer le casque d'un monstre. Silencieux et rapides, les Elfes firent un massacre parmi les rangs ennemis. Partout où ils passaient, les assaillants tombaient sans un bruit. Ils vinrent à l'aide à de nombreuses reprises aux guerriers, les débarrassant de plusieurs assaillants.

* * *

Saphira survola la mêlée. Partout, les humains, les elfes et les monstres ensemble. Elle ne pourrait rien faire sans incendier les membres du voyage initialement prévu.

Elle aperçut alors d'autres orcs venir en renfort de l'Est. Tiens, une belle cible. Ça lui ferait du travail. Elle fit monter les flammes à l'intérieur de sa gorge et les cracha. Incandescentes, elles brûlèrent la troupe. La dragonne revint sur le lieu de bataille.

* * *

Eragon s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que le feu avait surpris autant les humains que les monstres. Il en profita pour attaquer. Il sautait par-dessus une dizaine de corps inanimés quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre d'autres soldats ayant besoin de soutien.

La bataille ne s'étendit pas bien longtemps grâce aux elfes et à Saphira qui avait coupé le ravitaillement. Bientôt, une dizaine d'humains encore debout tentaient de soigner sommairement cinq blessés. Le dragonnier s'accroupit face à l'un d'eux à la jambe tordue bizarrement et murmura quelques paroles en Ancien Langage. L'alité sera les dents tandis que son membre endommagé se remettait en place avec des craquements sinistres et soupira quand il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait marcher.

Les elfes et Eldarion l'aidèrent dans sa tâche. Les soldats ainsi guéris remercièrent gravement le dragonnier, surpris qu'il daigne les guérir alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Dès lors, les conversations entre les gens d'Alagaësia et ceux d'Arda devinrent miraculeusement plus faciles. Les soldats hésitèrent un peu plus pour les elfes, qui de toute façon préféraient rester entre eux ou parlaient très peu, mais finirent par leur adresser la parole. Même Saphira était ravie que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Le soir, dès que le campement fut monté, Eldarion informa le dragonnier:

"Notre route se fera plus longue que prévu. Les orcs se sont plus multipliés que je le croyais, nous passerons donc par la ville de Linhir, entre le Dor en Ernil et Pelargir. Cela nous prendra trois ou quatre jours de plus mais nous évitera de nous faire attaquer plus que le nécessaire.

-Sale engeance de Morgoth", grommela pour lui même un garde.

Eldarion le regarda avec un brin d'amusement.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il en reste de la période de Morgoth, Berthil.

-Heureusement, intervint le plus vieux soldat de l'équipée. Ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux d'aujourd'hui, paraît-il.

-Tu l'as entendu compter de ton cher vieux père ou tu les as vus de tes propres yeux, Aravir?" se moqua un troisième homme.

Eragon sourit tandis que Saphira faisait entendre un rire de gorge. Eldarion décida de venir au secours du vétéran:

"Il a raison? Et le pauvre Aravir ne devait être qu'un enfant quand mon père a servi Denethor à Minas Tirith."

Eragon, curieux, demanda:

"Pourquoi étaient-ils plus forts?

-Disons que les premiers orcs ne se reproduisaient pas entre eux, donc que la race n'était ni corrompue, ni affaiblie, répondit Eldarion.

-D'où venaient-ils alors?

-C'étaient des elfes."

Eragon ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Des elfes?

-Les premiers elfes, ceux qui sont restés en Arda. Ils se sont faits capturer et torturer. Ils possédaient la force que leur conférait leur ancien état et la résistance à la douleur que leur avait conféré la magie noire. Maintenant ils sont plus faibles, mais plus nombreux. C'est cela qui m'inquiète."

Un silence grave s'installa entre les gens installés dans le cercle de lumière que leur conférait le feu. Désormais, il fallait être sur ses gardes.

* * *

Et voilà! Une bataille! J'espère que je l'ai bien décrite, comme je passe assez souvent des détails. Et surtout, dites moi si je me répète, j'en ai franchement eu l'impression quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

Enfin bref, j'attends avec impatience les reviews!


	10. Récapitulatif 2

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, à tous! Comme promis, après ces quatre chapitres, je reviens avec un petit récapitulatif. Et il me semble que j'ai un peu plus de trucs à expliquer cette fois-ci. C'est parti:

* * *

**Première partie: **les lieux

**Arnor: **immense province dépendante du Gondor au Nord des Terres du Milieu, longtemps envahie par les orcs mais reconquise par les armées du Roi Elessar Telcontar.

**Terres Sauvages: **espace s'étendant de l'Est des Mont Brumeux à la Forêt Noire, qu'un certain Hobbit, accompagné d'une compagnie de Nains et d'un magicien, va traverser durant son périple. Les Terres Sauvages portent très bien leur nom; on peut y rencontrer tout et n'importe quoi sans aprecevoir aucun peuple civilisé pendant des jours et des jours.

**Royaumes Réunifiés: **association des Royaumes du Gondor et du Rohan, ainsi que de la province d'Arnor, sous la régence du Roi Elessar Telcontar.

**Minas Tirith: **capitale du Gondor, siège du pouvoir et deuxième plus grande ville du royaume.

**Pelargir: **premier plus grand port et ville la plus peuplée du Gondor. Sous dominance des Corsaires du Sud pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, elle fut reconquise par Elessar mais reste menacée.

**Anduin: **(traduction: Grand Fleuve): fleuve le plus long des Terres du Milieu, souvent appelé "Anduin la Grande" ou "Le Grand Fleuve".

**Valinor: **les Terres Immortelles, là ou vivent les Ainur et les Elfes, inaccessible pour le plus grand nombre.

**Rohan: **royaume au Nord du Gondor, dirigé par le Roi Eomer. Les Rohirrims (traduction: Peuple des Chevaux), comme leur nom le signale, sont spécialisés dans l'élevage des chevaux et ont la réputation de cavaliers hors-pairs.

**Champs du Pelennor: **plaine fertile s'étendant de la ville-forteresse de Minas Tirith à l'ancienne capitale Osgiliath, qui fut détruite par les Orcs. Les Champs du Pelennor sont très fertiles, et abritent un grand nombre de fermes qui ravitaillent fréquemment la cité contre la protection des agriculteurs par Minas Tirith en cas d'attaque.

**Dor-en-Ernil: **(traduction: Pays du Prince): région au Sud du Gondor, dont la capitale est Linhir.

**Linhir: **capitale du Dor-en-Ernil.

**Deuxième partie: **les personnages

**Imrahil: **grand-père d'Alphros, actuel seigneur de Dol Amroth. Il rangea son armée aux côtés d'Aragorn durant la Guerre de l'Anneau et le reconnut comme son vrai suzerain.

**Elphir: **fils d'Imrahil, co-seigneur de Dol Amroth.

**Berthil: **soldat du Gondor mis sous les ordres d'Eldarion. Bon vivant à l'ducation et aux besoins simples, il se moque souvent d'Aravir mais l'admire tout de même pour son expérience.

**Aravir: **le plus vieux soldat de la garnison sous les ordres d'Eldarion. Il aime à raconter les anciens mythes d'Arda (qu'il tiendrait de son propre grand-père) et radote souvent, ce qui lui attire les moqueries de Berthil.

**Troisième partie: **les oeuvres

**Ainulindalë: **(traduction: Chant des Ainur): premier livre du Silmarillion qui raconte les commencements du Monde, la naissance des Valar et leurs descriptions.

* * *

S'il vous reste encore des questions, ou si vous avez répéré des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!


End file.
